A Reaper and a Weapon
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Spirit had found young Harry outside during winter. He and his wife learn that he is a weapon and decide to take him with them. The two adopt Harry. He grows close to all of them. Black Star ends up accidentally locking Kid and Harry in a room together.
1. Chapter 1

**A Reaper and a Weapon.**

Disclaimer: I don't HP nor Soul Eater.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(December 22nd, 1985)

"FREAK!"

"Y-Yes uncle V-vernon?"

"Get out!"

"Y-Yes sir."

Harry was always kicked out of the house on Christmas Eve on Christmas. He wasn't allowed to celebrate. He was a freak and freaks weren't allowed. So they forced him to stay out in the cold until the holiday was over. They always hoped he would freeze to death.

"Good riddance."

Harry shivered as he sat in the snow. He made sure to stay out of sight. If someone saw him He would be in deep shit.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" A red haired man asked him.

"Ah!" Harry screamed as he backed away.

"I'm sorry little one. I didn't mean to startle you."

Harry whimpered and backed away even further. The man controlled his face. He sat down before speaking.

"My name is Spirit Albarn. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"BOY!" His uncle bellowed causing Harry to whimper.

Spirit didn't like his reaction."Who is that?"

"My uncle." Was the whispered answer.

"I see." He frowned. "Does he know you're out here?"

Harry didn't respond as his uncle exited the house. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I'm Spirit Albarn, you?"

"This is private property. Leave at once, sir."

"Your nephew is out here in the freezing cold."

"I didn't know." His eyes promised pain.

"I believe you are lying."

"Excuse me!? I demand that you leave at once sir. If you don't I shall call the authorities.

"Spirit?"

They turned to see a woman. She had short dirty blond hair and light green eyes. Her arms were crossed as she waited for her husband to speak.

"Hello dear."

She looked between the three across from her. "What is going on?"

"I found this little one outside alone. This man is trying to tell me that he had no idea he was out here."

"It is the truth. I had no idea. Why do you care what happens to this freak?"

"Spirit."

Spirit nodded before changing. Soon in the woman's hands was a scythe. She pressed the blade against his throat. Vernon paled.

"Y-your like him."

"What?"

"Show him Boy!"

"Y-Yes sir."

The two watched as Harry glowed as he changed forms. Where the child once stood was a sword. The blade reflected the moonlight. It looked pretty sharp. The handle was black with emeralds encrusted around the hilt.

"Whoa." Spirit grasped.

"We should take him with us."

"Yes we should." Spirit agreed with his wife.

"You want him you can have him. I never wanted the freak." Vernon went inside before returning. "Here is its things." He threw the few items out into the snow before entering his home since more, locking the door.

Harry and Spirit shifted back. Spirit went over to the sobbing child. He picked him up while his wife picked up Harry's belongings.

"Let's go report this." She said as she put a coat around Harry.

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own SE or HP.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(With Lord Death)

Lord Death had been at his desk when the call came through. To his surprise it was from a hospital in Britain. He answered it. He stared at Spirit and Mai. He could see a child asleep on the bed behind them.

"What is going on?" He asked the weapon and mister duo.

"As you know we finished our mission. I decided to go for a walk. I found the child hiding outside." Spirit explained.

"Is he homeless?" Death asked.

"No. He was at a house. I accidentally terrified him when I went over to him. His uncle must have heard me because he came out. That child was so afraid of the man. He left his nephew outside in the cold and tried to lie about it. I didn't believe one word that came out of his mouth." Spirit told him.

"I see." Despite the mask they could tell Death was frowning.

"Since it was supposed to be a quick walk I went looking for him when he didn't return after awhile. I came upon the scene. Spirit explained the situation to me. I snapped when he called the kid a freak. Spirit caught my mood and changed into his weapon form. His attitude changed. He paled at said that Spirit was like him. We were confused because at the time he said your like him. He told the child to show us. The boy is a weapon." Mai told him.

Lord Death was shocked. "What?"

"He is a weapon. A sword to be exact." Spirit gave him a description of what Harry's weapon form looked like. "His name is Harry."

"I see."

"His uncle threw his things, which wasn't much, at us. We took him to the hospital. The doctors did an exam a ran a few tests. I'll send you the results. He was patched up and now is asleep due to the painkillers they gave him." The mister said.

"Good, good." He just hoped the child would be okay.

"Ah!" Harry screamed in his sleep and began thrashing about.

Spirit and Mai went over to him. Each began soothing Harry. Spirit brought him into his arms while Mai rubbed his back. Both telling him he was safe. Lord Death smiled under his mask as an idea came to him. Harry settled down as he curled into Spirit's arms.

"Once he is discharged bring him here." Death ordered.

"Yes sir." The two said.

"Do you have the man's name?"

Mai smirked. "I do indeed. I will be sending all the information over when I send Harry's results."

"Good. Is that all?"

"Yes sir." Mai said.

"Then I shall see you soon. Goodbye." He waved.

"Bye Lord Death." The two said.

The connection ended and the mirror returned to normal. Mai put it back in her bag. Spirit looked at his wife.

"I can't wait for them to get punished." He said.

"Me either. I'll go talk to the doctor." She said.

"Okay."

* * *

(Time skip: Lord Death's office)

"Do you have everything set up?" Death asked Stein.

"The room is ready." He had been called to check Harry over.

"Good. I'll send Harry there once he arrives." Death told him.

"Alright."

Stein left the office. A few days ago Lord Death had shown up. He handed him some papers. Reading them wasn't pleasant. Sure he loved to experiment and he used Spirit as a test subject without permission but abusing a child was wrong. He couldn't wait for them to get punished. Lord Death promised that he could be there. With a smirk he entered the room and waited.

A couple minutes after Stein had left the office the Albarns arrived with Harry. Said boy was hiding his face in Spirit's chest. He was terrified and despite Spirit and Mai's reassures that he was safe Harry believed he was going to get hurt.

"Good your here." Death said.

"Stein ready?" Mai asked.

"He is."

"Come one Harry." The sandy haired woman took Harry and left.

"Thanks to the information Mai gave me we were able to get more information on Harry." Lord Death said.

"Oh good."

"Harry is a natural born wizard as well as a weapon. His parents were James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter neè Evans. Both were natural born weapons. Lily's great grandfather was Prescott Evans. He was a sword weapon. His son and grandchildren didn't inherit the weapon gene. James and Lily died on October 31st 1981. They were killed by an evil natural born." Death told him.

"I see." Spirit frowned.

"According to the Dursley's neighbors the boy was left on the doorstep. Petunia Dursley had found him the next morning."

"They left a baby on the doorstep in the middle of the night in October?" Spirit asked emotionlessly.

"Yes."

"Do you know by who?" The redhead asked.

"Albus Dumbledore. According to Marie he was the one who placed him with Lily's sister and her family." Death said.

"Of course it was Dumbledore." Spirit said

They all knew about Dumbledore a none of them liked him. He was a master manipulator who got many people to do his bidding. He never got his hands dirty. Sometimes people when they were out doing tasks for him. The man had too much power and abused it to do what he wanted and to get more.

No one ever believed that Dumbledore was wrong or did anything wrong. The wizarding world was filled with mindless sheep. Luckily Harry was a weapon and therefore fell under Lord Death's rules and not the wizarding worlds. Dumbledore couldn't have Harry under his control and if he tried he would be breaking the treaty. Not even Dumbledore would be able to stop Lord Death.

"That was my thought as well. Anyway I'm placing Harry in your custody. He trusts you." Lord Death said.

"I was going to ask that." Spirit admitted.

"Then it worked out well. Now let's go check in on them." Death said.

"Okay." The two went to go see Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Soul Eater.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(With Stein, Harry, and Mai)

Franken Stein was beyond pissed. He had read the medical results and now seeing the child filled him with rage. He kept his expression neutral. It was hard seeing at the child was scared and covered in gauze. Mai placed the boy on the table and the white haired man calmly examined him. Nothing he said or did calmed him down. He flinched each time he was touched but stayed quiet. Mai only managed to calm him down a little. He finished and stood up.

"He's healing up nicely." He said.

"Good." She said.

"I'm also giving you the number of a good therapist. She specializes in child abuse cases." He told her.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Anything else?" The sandy haired woman asked.

"I would like to see him once a week until he is completely healed. His malnutrition is a huge concern." He said.

"Alright." She said understanding what he meant.

"That's it." Stein said.

"Good." She said.

"What is?" Spirit asked.

Mai explained it to them. Spirit gave her the good news. It wasn't long until the couple took him home. The minute Maka saw him she became very protective. She made sure he ate the proper foods, slept well, and made sure his injuries were properly taken care of. They called the therapist as soon as they could. He was to see her once a week as well.

* * *

(Time Skip: Dursley's Punishment)

Before the Dursleys were arrested Lord Death had them investigated further. Once they had all the evidence they were arrested. It had been three weeks since Harry was rescued due to the sheer amount they found. Poor Harry wasn't the only victim. Now the two stood before him, Spirit, Mai, and Stein. Harry and Maka were at Daycare.

Harry was okay as long as Maka was there. They could only do it for four hours and twenty five minutes. The daycare worker was a good friend of theirs and had also been trained to handle abuse cases.

"What do you freaks want?" Vernon asked as he looked at them in disgust.

Despite being cuffed the man still acted tough. His wife was pale and trembling. She knew who they were. Petunia never told Vernon about her great grandfather. The minute Harry turned into a sword she knew where he had gotten it from. Luckily her son didn't change. She told her husband it must have came from that freak's father.

Despite her grandfather not being a weapon or her dad or them he still told them about Lord Death and that life. He wanted them to know just in case her children or Lily's children were weapons. She recognized him from the photos he showed her. She knew that all weapons fell under his rule and not even Dumbledore could save them from the god of death.

"To punish you." Lord Death answered.

"For what?" He sneered.

"Child abuse and neglect." He said trying to remain calm. "Plus harrasment, assault and battery, theft, and attempted murder."

"The little freak deserved everything we did to him. Those other freaks deserved the same." He said.

"Shut up!" Petunia hissed as her husband made the situation worse.

"The old man assured us that it was okay dear. We shouldn't get punished for punishing that freak and as for those others they were fags. No one cares about them." Vernon said confident that nothing bad would happen.

"You will find that I can punish you. The old man, Albus Dumbledore, has no authority over me. I am the God of Death." That made Vernon pale as he realized how much trouble he was in. "You will pay for your crimes. Vernon Dursley, I sentence you to twenty years in the dungeon. Once those twenty years are up you will work down there as a janitor. Petunia Dursley, I sentence you to twenty years in the dungeons. Once your time is up you will work as a janitor at the school."

"No!" Vernon yelled.

"Oh yes. Your sister, Marge, was given custody of your son. If she wants to have your son visit will set up a them away." He ordered.

They all watched as Vernon struggled to get out. It didn't work. Petunia accepted her fate and went along without a struggle. Mai looked at them.

"If you excuse me I must go pick up Maka and Harry." She said before leaving.

"I need to go as well." Stein said. "How is Harry with the vitamins?"

"Doesn't complain like usual." Spirit said.

"That's good. Did you get his eyes checked?" He asked.

"Yes. They are not as bad as we thought but he will need to wear glasses. Maka picked them out since Harry just stood there." He said.

"What did Dr. Ladd say?" He asked.

"We see her tomorrow. I'll let you know afterwards." He said.

"Good. I'll see you in a couple days then." The white haired man said.

"Okay. Bye." Spirit said.

"Bye Stein." Lord Death said.

"Bye." Stein left.

"You may go home Spirit." The shinigami said. "Harry needs you more."

"Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." He said.

The red haired weapon left. Lord Death decided that he would spend an hour doing paperwork before going home. He wanted to spend more time with his son. He was glad that his son wouldn't know what it was like to be abused by the one who was supposed to love and take care of him.


End file.
